The present invention relates to 4-benzylaminoquinolines, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such quinolines, and the use of such quinolines for therapeutic purposes. The quinolines are GlyT1 inhibitors.
Dysfunction of glutamatergic pathways has been implicated in a number of disease states in the human central nervous system (CNS) including but not limited to schizophrenia, cognitive deficits, dementia, Parkinson disease, Alzheimer disease and bipolar disorder. A large number of studies in animal models lend support to the NMDA hypofunction hypothesis of schizophrenia.
NMDA receptor function can be modulated by altering the availability of the co-agonist glycine. This approach has the critical advantage of maintaining activity-dependent activation of the NMDA receptor because an increase in the synaptic concentration of glycine will not produce an activation of NMDA receptors in the absence of glutamate. Since synaptic glutamate levels are tightly maintained by high affinity transport mechanisms, an increased activation of the glycine site will only enhance the NMDA component of activated synapses.
Two specific glycine transporters, GlyT1 and GlyT2 have been identified and shown to belong to the Na/Cl-dependent family of neurotransmitter transporters which includes taurine, gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), proline, monoamines and orphan transporters. GlyT1 and GlyT2 have been isolated from different species and shown to have only 50% identity at the amino acid level. They also have a different pattern of expression in mammalian central nervous system, with GlyT2 being expressed in spinal cord, brainstem and cerebellum and GlyT1 present in these regions as well as forebrain areas such as cortex, hippocampus, septum and thalamus. At the cellular level, GlyT2 has been reported to be expressed by glycinergic nerve endings in rat spinal cord whereas GlyT1 appears to be preferentially expressed by glial cells. These expression studies have led to the suggestion that GlyT2 is predominantly responsible for glycine uptake at glycinergic synapses whereas GlyT1 is involved in monitoring glycine concentration in the vicinity of NMDA receptor expressing synapses. Recent functional studies in rat have shown that blockade of GlyT1 with the potent inhibitor (N-[3-(4′-fluorophenyl)-3-(4′-phenylphenoxy)propyl])sarcosine (NFPS) potentiates NMDA receptor activity and NMDA receptor-dependent long-term potentiation in rat.
Molecular cloning has further revealed the existence of three variants of GlyT1, termed GlyT-1a, GlyT-1b and GlyT-1c, each of which displays a unique distribution in the brain and peripheral tissues. The variants arise by differential splicing and exon usage, and differ in their N-terminal regions.
The physiological effects of GlyT1 in forebrain regions together with clinical reports showing the beneficial effects of GlyT1 inhibitor sarcosine in improving symptoms in schizophrenia patients suggest that selective GlyT1 inhibitors represent a new class of antipsychotic drugs.
Glycine transporter inhibitors are already known in the art, for example:
(see also Hashimoto K., Recent patents on CNS Drug Discovery, 2006, 1, 43-53; Harsing L. G. et al., Current Medicinal Chemistry, 2006, 13, 1017-1044; Javitt D. C., Molecular Psychiatry (2004) 9, 984-997; Lindsley, C. W. et al., Current Topics in Medicinal Chemistry, 2006, 6, 771-785; Lindsley C. W. et al., Current Topics in Medicinal Chemistry, 2006, 6, 1883-1896).
It was one object of the present invention to provide further glycine transporter inhibitors.